bleachoverlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasetsu Matsunaga
Rasetsu Matsunaga(羅刹, Lit. "Man-Eating Devil") is the only existing soul reaper that has ascended to a state of Deity-hood referred to by him as being a "Dark Shinigami God". Rasetsu is subsequently the most powerful Dark Shinigami God of his kind, andis the one and only main RP character of the wiki founder, Zoagod. Rasetsu is a former member of Squad 0, and is famous for inventing the pivotal and heavily relied upon material known as Sekkiseki. Rasetsu Matsunaga is a historical figure whom was betrayed by his own comrades and brothers in arms during the early days of soul society. According to history, he was a potential candidate in being selected as the next soul king during the Soul Society King's Election, once being a person of note and praise, having lead the populace of the spiritual realms into new era's of light and prosperity. During his time, he amassed incredible power, so much so that he earned himself the infamous title of God of Shinigami(死神の神, Shinigami no Kami). By mythology told by Kisuke Urahara, Rasetsu's is a legend which tells the trials and tribulations of a hero regarded as a god among men, a person who protected those who could not protect themselves, a leader and savior in every sense of the word. However, knowledge regarding Rasetsu was hidden and destroyed shortly after he was backstabbed by his comrades, and all details or information pertaining to his identity or existence was completely covered up and left to fade away beyond the tides of history. He disappeared for many centuries, and was thought to be long deceased up until recently. Rasetsu is also the founder of The Shishokukai, serving as the Supreme Commander of their ranks. It is later revealed that Rasetsu hails from the ancient, primordial species of beings that existed long ago in the spiritual realms. As a member of the original royal bloodline, and one who holds the power of the supposed mightiest race in the universe, Rasetsu is a force to be reckoned with. Appearance Rasetsu is an extremely muscular, athletic person, having a body which is like that one would see created by any of the finest existing sculptors and anatomy-based artists. His muscles are extremely well defined, toned, and perhaps even bulging, denoting the work he has put in to becoming as powerful as possible, posessing the body of a tempered and powerful martial artist. One of the most outstanding aspects about Rasetsu's physical appearance is his impressive height, his lean, yet athletic build complimenting his affinity for agility and mostly martial arts or skill-based combat. He posessess black hair which is long and flowing, being extremely untamed and wild in stylization, and a pair of brilliant crimson orbs which serve as his eyes, almost as though he is reflective the very essence of the red moon within the windows to his soul. Personality Biography Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Astronomical Spiritual Power: '''With an energy medium which is shown to be fundamentally composed of Muryoku, Rasetsu's power is extraodinarily exceptional, having a degree of spiritual energy which places him above and beyond most fully powered, bankai-released captain-level opponents. His the flow of his reiatsu is shown to be so exceedingly violent and dense that he was assumed to be in a constant state of Shunko by Yoruichi shihouin upon witnessing his strength. Over his time existing, Rasetsu has had countless Gentei Reiin placed upon his body so as to severely limit the true output of his spiritual energy. As a man that was once viewed as a candidate to be the next Soul King, Rasetsu's power is such that only those who many leagues stronger than he is may pose any kind of tangible threat to him. Standing on "equal terms" with Rasetsu is viewed as an impossibly asenine feat, which is made even more obscure due to the well known fact that Rasetsu has never resorted to implementing even a slight amount of the true extent of his spiritual energy while in combat, and has dispatched his opponents with casual ease. His energy is not only shown to be lawbreakingly mad and insane via qauntity, but the very nature of his spiritual power is shown to be something completely unknowable and transcendant. Easily beyond the constraints of that which is defined as "reiatsu", Rasetsu's spiritual energy has evolved into a force completely unto it's own, with characteristics and traits yet unseen and undemonstrated in any other, a unique energy source unrelated to typical, generic reiatsu. The reiryoku generated by his body is also shown to be ridiculously dense, constantly flowing into itself and accelerating as if making itself more powerful with each passing second, ideally making his presence an atmosphere of emulated big-bang explosions. With such extreme power at his disposal, most enemy attacks cannot even reach his presence, let alone bring about any real damage to his body. The immediate atmosphere around Rasetsu is shown to be nothing short of solid because of the sheer exponential power at his fingertips, a level of which is shown to shake apart the very bonds of the universe when unleashed, causing all creation to tremble under the extreme might of his energy. '''Ridiculous Strength: '''Almost unqauntifiably huge, Rasetsu's physical power now borders within the realm of death god in a true sense of the word. Just his mere strength alone is enough for him to combat and do away with most opponents that he has come across, as he has shown the ability to hit and do severe damage to his opponents without ever actually making physical contact with them, the force behind his blows great enough to quite literally blow holes in the opposition. His level of utterly herculean strength has blown even the mightiest opponents out of the water on repeated occassions, having shown the ability to stop the full powered finishing strikes of his opponents dead in place without so much as pressing the tip of his finger to their blades. With no known upper limitation, Rasetsu's strength can be further augmented by focusing his spiritual energy into fixed points on his body such as his hands, feet, and more, drastically increasing his already immeasurable strength by just that much more of an extreme amount. '''Ludicrous Speed: '''Rasetsu refuses to adhere to universal laws and limitations regarding how fast one can be, casually breaking the scope of limitatation of speed alltogether. His attack and fighting speed is of an exceedingly godlike magnitude, as he has easily transcended the speed of light itself by this point. When engaging in speed, Rasetsu moves so quickly that most opponents seem to mistake his high speed movement for a form of teleportation, his movements being so mind bogglingly swift that the instance where he begins and ends his movements cannot be properly discerned by those whom witness it. His attacks are so quick that most opponents do not even realize the movements he has made until long after he has made them, allowing Rasetsu to do away with legions upon legions of opponents without so much as the blink of an eye. '''Extreme Durability: '''Rasetsu is shown to be deceptively difficult to damage, proving himself as a tank and a juggernaut of the highest order, so much so that his body seems more like an absolute object more than anything else. Due to being composed out of something completely different to reishi, Rasetsu's body is generally many times mightier and more effective than standard existing tissue, to the point where most, if not all incoming enemy attacks completely go beneath his notice, literally being nothing to him. He is so durable that he willingly allows enemy attacks to collide with him without making the effort to stop them or fight back, the extreme density of his body allowing him to shrug off even the most destructive of attacks. Hakuda Mastery Rasetsu is described as a "Supreme Grandmaster" level hand to hand combatant and even went as far as mastering every single fighting form from his era as well as all those passed, for the mere sake of doing so. His fighting skill and techniques are noted to be extremely deadly to the point of giving him an avantage over fully powered, fully released, captain level bankai opponents, as it no longer makes any difference whether or not he is armed with a blade or his bare hands. His fighting forms are shown to be designed solely for the purpose of creating pain and causing the destruction of his enemies, the likes of which would make even the most malevolent of dark martial arts users tremble in horror and trepidation. Lawbreaking Zanjutsu Rasetsu's swordsmanship skills have reached a level which is nothing short of godhood. His skills with the blade are positively asenine, mind bogglingly, out of this world and unfathomable. It is very likely that he may be the single greatest wielder of the sword since the dawn of history. There has never been a person from his era and those passed that has ever compared to Rasetsu's skills with the blade. Rasetsu performs utterly impossible feats with a sword, even if it is a sword with no special properties whatsoever. Many have fought against him, and all have been either humiliatingly slain or left with the knowledge that they could never compare to such a being of incomprehensible beauty and mind, being described as death itself given form. Kido Expertise '''Eishohaki Mastery: '''Rasetsu has shown the ability to utilize Eishohaki Kido almost exclusively. Having mastered all forms of Kido and spells thereof, he may instantly perform even the most taxing of spells and techniques without having to take the time to state their names, numbers, or incantations. Rasetsu's Eishohaki Kido alone has been shown to be countless leagues above that of kido used by opponents, even when said opponents have poured exponentially power into their attacks and have chanted their incantations, the sheer density and power of his own Eishohaki Kido is such that he may completely snuff out enemy attacks. The speed, explosive power, and destructive capacity of his Eishohaki Kido is also noted to be ridiculously huge, a mere shakkaho capable of generating enough explosive force to vaporize an entire continent in the blink of an eye. His attacks are easily spammable and can be used in rapid succession if he so wills it. '''Tenjikudo(天体, Lit. "Celestial Axis Way") proclaimed by Rasetsu as the "complete" or "primordial" form of Kido, Tenjikudo is the ultimate culmination of complete oneness that any single being can achieve with mastery of kido. Tenjikudo essentially means that the user has broken down the barrier in "metaphysical relationship" which seperates the existence of the kido from their own existence. Becoming a single being perfectly balanced inbetween. This allows the user to perform exceedingly astronomical feats of a power through implementation of kido, the likes of which are considered completely out of reach of even the most skilled, prodological, and gifted of kido practitioners in existence. By destroying the way reiryoku is transformed into a certain form and instead unifying one with their kido, the user becomes a master conductor capable of expelling their energy in potentially infinite different forms and applications. Hoho Mastery Reiryoku Manipulation Reishi Control Hogyoku The Supreme Hogyoku(, Saikyo na Hogyoku) ''-Not Yet Revealed-'' Transformation ' Brahman'(天御中主, Lit. Sanskrit; "The Unchanging Reality Amidst And Beyond The Universe")'' The ultimate form of transcendancy, and the supreme state of reality is Rasetsu's to invoke and make his own. The ultimate culmination of all Rasetsu's powers and abilities results in this form of unchallengable power that elevates Rasetsu into a class of his own. In this form, Rasetsu's entire body from head to toe undergoes and advanced procedure of metamorphisis, bestowing upon him a distinctively hollow-like appearance, complete with his face completely covered by a horrifying hollow-like guise. From his tailbone/lower back area he sprouts a total of 10, huge whisping tails that constantly hang behind him, dancing about in a slow, rather casual fashion. These tails can be used for both offense and defense, allowing Rasetsu to lash out and restrict his opponents, intercept enemy attacks, and even use the tails as a focus for energy attacks on the fly. Initially, Rasetsu's skin this form becomes an extremely dark and menacing red, his eyes adopting the same color while his sclera shift from white to a shining black. With his face initially exposed, a hollow-like armor then snaps shut around his face, and - as mentioned above - bestows upon him the traiditionally frightening and wicked appearance of a hollow. Essentially becoming the one and the same being with his Zanpakuto, Rasetsu's blade is now constantly fused to his arm via the black hollow-like material which coats his body from head to toe. This black hide is shown to be composed fundamentally out of his infamous Black Sekkiseki, the upgraded version of his normal mineral. This spiritually enhanced black mineral is at leaast hundreds of times more effective than it's stone counterpart, and functions by literally "banning" all forms of outside influence so long as they use or are linked to some form of spiritual energy. *'Infinite Spiritual Power: 'Upon entering this state, Rasetsu's spiritual energy breaks the scale of limitations both figuratively and literally. His power becomes unknowable and imperceivable to any and all who witness this state, making him infinitely strong and powerful absolutely, as his brahman form gives him power at his fingetips which is such that he may only be challenged by those who are immensely stronger than he is, a situation which is indescribably rare to say the least. Rasetsu's spiritual energy in this form does not remain on a singular "fixed point", instead, having reached a state where it is constantly increasing exponentially without limitation, a level of power so great that it may as well be considered infinite. His mere existence in this form was detrimentally effecting the laws and fundamental bounds which holds the universe together, warping the realms of the physical and spiritual to the point they were both in danger. *'Absolute Strength: 'Rasetsu's infinite power allows him to supplement his already nigh boundless physical strength by limitless margins, such that any amount of force that he is met with becomes entirely meaningless, as his body can now generate enough power to repel any amount of mass regardless of how much weight or force is behind it. Rasetsu's strength also seems to adopt the "breaking" property of Nyorai Daigetsu's irreversable destruction power, as he can now shatter any object, seemingly regardless of how absolute it may be, though it is unclear whether or not rasetsu has the "slaying" aspect of nyorai daigetsu's special abilities funneled through his physical being. *'Impossible Speed: 'Transcending the concept of high speed movement, time/space, and speed-based combat alltogether, Brahman Rasetsu is effectively omnipresent through speed alone. With a body which channels the ethereal energies running throughout and above the metaphysical planes of existence, Brahman Rasetsu exists in multiple dimensions of time. *'Insane Durability: '''In the extreme situation that his defenses are permeated, Brahman Rasetsu's body itself is shown to be of an utterly mind boggling density and durability. At the absolute pinnacle of transcendant evolution, Rasetsu's body is infinitely improving itself by inexpressable amounts with each passing picosecond, raising his durability that much more in said time. Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Zoagod Category:Shinigami Category:Neutral Category:Former Squad 0 Category:Vizard